Sweet Caramel
by Lupin Cross
Summary: Devan smashed into Spencer Reid by complete accident, spilling coffee all over herself. Now, it seems that just a small stain is all it takes./Spencer Reid x OC One-Shot.


A cup of coffee. So strange how a hot liquid in some non-recyclable Styrofoam cup would start everything. The moment the two bodies clashed against one another, the first thing that escaped were yelps of pain as the liquid splashed onto her leg. "Oh my-I'm so sorry!" The young man had said. She snapped her eyes up, ready to bark in anger at the clumsiness of the offender but faltered under the worried and awkward gaze. "H-Here!" He said quickly, grabbing some napkins and shoving them in her direction. "Let me buy you another cup. What did you get?"

She couldn't really utter anything coherent. She studied the young man carefully, assuming him to be no older than maybe twenty-four. Sweater vest over a blue button-up with a red tie and khaki slacks as well as...red converse and a gun? Okay. That's a little weird. "C-Caramel Macchiato," She muttered, unconsciously biting the inside of her cheek. _Oh God._ She thought to herself. _Just for once! One time, I want to be...not awkward._

The young man nodded quickly and said, "I'll get it right now. Umm...could...wait...here?" She nodded slowly and sat down at the table with her stuff, limping a bit. She felt both blessed and cursed. On one hand, she just bumped into an incredibly attractive and adorable guy about her age. On the other hand, she just got hot coffee spilled all over her leg. Now she was very grateful for having decided on black jeans instead of white. Though her sweater seemed to take in some battle scars.

"I am _so_ sorry!" The young man apologized again, bringing a new cup.

"It's fine, really!" She insisted. "I'm not fatally injured. S-So, I'm fine. Really." The young man seemed to not take this well as he began to nervously run his hand through his hair. "So...gun?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm a federal agent. I'm working on the case at Julliard."

"Is it because of Lucy?" The young federal agent met her gaze as she wiggled her toes in her shoes. "She is a...was a good person. Great singer. Had a way with words, that girl." She shrugged a bit at this statement. It was all still so fresh in her mind. Three girls now. All lovely singers...just dead.

"Were you close to her?" The agent asked, sitting down with a sympathetic look.

She shook her head and said, "Not especially. We shared a class or two. That's all. But...she wouldn't have been in that area alone." This grabbed the man's attention. "She was a very sweet girl. Strict Christian upbringing and highly paranoid. If she had gone into that bar, it was because she either had been with friends or someone else she trusts. She hardly let anyone in on her little world."

"So what you're saying is she didn't trust so easily?" She nodded at this question. "What do you know about that bar?"

"Mostly that everyone goes there after exams and drink to their heart's content. Lucy never drank though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's only nineteen." His eyes widened at that. "I guess she had a fake ID on her then."

"She did. Thank you. I'm going to go. Have to catch up with the team. You were very helpful...umm...W-What's your name?"

"Devan," She said, smiling up at the young agent.

"Spencer."

-

"Ooh," Someone cooed in her ear. "She gazes into the distant black lines of her sheet music, toying anxiously at her clarinet as she wonder to herself, 'Where is he? What is he doing right now? Does he miss me?' All the while, she-"

"Cut it out," Devan giggled as she shoved her friend away. "You're such a spazz."

"So, who did you hook up with last night?" This caused Devan to stare at the young girl incredulously. "Oh c'mon! That is totally an after-sex look!"

"Whatever, Sage." Devan sighed with a smirk. "There was nothing like that but uh...I guess it did get kinda hot."

"Ooh! I wanna now. Tell me, tell me!"

"He spilled my machiatto all over my thigh. Hurt so good." She replied sarcastically.

"Whoa, never thought you were into that kinda stuff." Devan punched Sage's shoulder playfully, both disgusted and amused by the older girl's mind. "So, what happened?"

And this is why she loved her. Even though she made all sorts of jokes, Sage knew how Devan really was and knew nothing that drastic actually happened. After a brief explanation of the awkward encounter with Agent Spencer, Sage nodded. "He sounds kinda interesting, like a dorky, nervous, 'Never Been Kissed' sorta way."

"That's so mean," Devan whispered in shock as she stared at the Bohemian dressed woman with the flute. "How are we friends?"

"Uh, duh! Cuz you and me are Netflix junkies? Do I have to spell it out for you?" This earned a laugh from Devan as she began to practice the song she'd written. "Hey, you said he was kinda skinny and awkward looking with a gun on his front, right?" Devan nodded, not breaking her composure as she continued to play. "I think he just walked in."

Have you ever watch _Spongebob_ and watched Squidward's clarinet make annoying screeching sounds? Well, that's about the same sound that escaped from Devan's clarinet due to shock. She dared not look up from her clarinet as her cheeks heated in a flash. _Okay. It's fine. You're okay. Don't be nervous. You've met him. You know he's okay. I mean, he's cute and kinda awkward and why are there red converse in my line of sight?_ Glancing up, she saw Spencer again. "Hey. Ya stalking me?" Devan asked with a smirk. _Because every FBI agent loves that joke_ , her mind sarcastically stated.

"Actually, we were hoping to talk to a few of Lucy's friends and teachers. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Kinda attend school here," Devan said with a smile.

"Uh, well, right, uh..." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. "You should be careful." Devan blinked in surprise. "Well, the UNSUB seems to be devolving into a chaotic state and-"

"He or she could start spree killing." Devan finished. "That's probably not good given the state everyone's in right now. The slightest trigger could be something like a bad grade on an exam or bumping him in the hall. That might be...awkward. Like 'Oh hey! How ya doing? Bump! Sorry about-And there's a knife in my gut!' Definitely not good for scholarships." Devan froze up, realizing she had started to ramble and closed her eyes. "S-Sorry," She mumbled.

"Isn't she just the cutest," Sage cooed, poking Devan's cheek. "She gets all nervous and turns into a puddle of nonsense and little habits. Have you seen her bite her cheeks when she's embarrassed?"

"Sage..." Devan grumbled under her breath, blinking pretty quickly. _Please, someone make her stop._

"You must be a close friend of hers to know these types of cues. You know, friendship is one of the few moments of bliss that mankind actually has. It's also very possible that your soul mate can be your best friend and nothing intimate ever actually has to happen. Plus, there are all those that prefer friends with benefits over an actual relationship and-"

"Reid," A dark skinned man said, wrapping an arm around his younger friend's shoulders. "If this is your way of picking up chicks, we _really_ need to talk strategy."

Devan giggled at the younger man's flushed cheeks. "Well, I thought it was kinda interesting." Spencer took notice of Devan's non-condescending smile as she said this and smiled a bit, relaxing more.

"Well, maybe you two should have coffee?" The dark skinned man suggested.

"I don't know," Devan teased with a now smirk. "Last cup we had was a bit more than I could handle."

"You're not dropping it." Spencer said with smile.

"It kinda stung."

"Oh, this is Derek Morgan." Spencer introduced.

"This is Sage Winters," Devan offered, presenting her friend. The two of them spoke, leaving Devan and Spencer completely out of it. "Maybe we should let them get a room?" Devan joked as she packed her clarinet.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked. "I'll walk you."

"Really?" Devan asked, almost curious before smiling. "Okay. Art room. It's in the C-Wing though."

"I can handle that." Spencer said with an awkward smile. They discussed little things from scientific facts to the effects music have on the mind as well as some artwork. Devan caught the strange looks Spencer had been giving her only to have him quickly look away. She began to smile widely at this and had an extra bounce in her step. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked with a grin.

"Walking and talking. Is that something you're going to profile about me?" Spencer smiled at her response as she looked up at him. "Thanks for buying me the drink."

"It's the least I could have done." Spencer muttered shyly as they entered the art room. Spencer watched as Devan approached a canvas and grabbed all the supplies on the small table beside it. "This is yours?" Devan nodded shyly, biting her cheek. _He probably thinks it's_ \- "It's beautiful."

"T-Thank you." She then took notice of how close Spencer was standing. "So, um...you really like it?"

"I do! It's beautiful! The way the colors blend and stand out...It's...I don't even know how to describe it." Devan blushed, squirming anxiously as she received these compliments. How could she show her gratitude? Without thinking, Devan stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. This startled Spencer a bit as he looked down at her. "I...Devan..."

"Sorry!" Devan squeaked quickly. "Oh glob! I'm such an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so so-" She didn't get to finish that apology. Her mouth was caught by Spencer's as he boldly kissed her lips. A shiver ran up her body as he kissed her softly, allowing himself to be irrational just this once. He pulled away, both he and Devan panting as the sun was setting outside, giving the art room a strange orange glow. "Um...wow..."

"Sorry, I...I needed to do that. I don't know why."

Devan smiled at this response. "Sometimes, I think it's more fun to do things without thought. It leads to something exciting." Spencer smiled and kissed her again. He hoped he would wrap the case up soon so that he and Devan could do something much more exciting. Like maybe dinner?


End file.
